


#KarenAndChadForever

by tigerlili4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #KarenAndChadForever, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Donuts, F/M, Fluff and Crack, John Winchester - Freeform, Lawrence - Freeform, Lawrence KS, Lawrence Kansas, Lawrence Kansas PD, Lawrence Kansas Police Department, Lawrence PD, Lawrence Police Department, Original Character(s), Pie, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Twitter, shaneecy, shaneecyistheworst, stuartsuckstoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlili4/pseuds/tigerlili4
Summary: The Lawrence Kansas Police Department has one of the best Twitter accounts ever, and posted in early February 2019 a contender for the most ridiculous call of the year:https://twitter.com/LawrenceKS_PD/status/1101211158642675712 .I had posted a reply that if no one wrote an accompanying fanfic on Ao3 about this incident before the end of the day, I would be sorely disappointed in the SPN fandom.At the end of December 2019, they announced on Twitter that no other call that year had topped that one for ridiculousness, and that the epic tale of “The Great Road Rage Parking Lot Standoff Incident” (my words, not theirs) between two individuals who they chose to call "Karen" and "Chad" (names changed to protect the innocent) had earned the title of the most ridiculous call of 2019.https://twitter.com/LawrenceKS_PD/status/1211694882135388160I remembered my reply from earlier, and checked, and as far as I can tell, no one wrote their story. (And I'm assuming no one else is surprised by that news). But it was too late. The plot bunny kept nibbling at me, and just wouldn't stop. So, here it is. A 5,000+ word epic saga of the love story of Karen and Chad. Written in one evening. You're welcome, world.
Relationships: Karen / Chad
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Karen stretched up onto her tip-toes, trying to reach the box of staple refills on the top shelf of the supply closet. “Any day now, Karen” an exasperated voice snapped. Ah, Guillermo. The latest in a long line of coworkers passing her over on their way into a management position at Lawrence Financial Services. Karen held in the snide remark poised behind her lips, and stretched further to try to reach the staples. She had come in here for a correction pen, but Guillermo had barged in moments later, demanding she get the staple refill for him. 

“The meeting starts in 5 minutes Karen, and I have to get these reports ready and I need to staple them!” the pudgy manager huffed. Should have refilled your fucking stapler yourself then, huh big guy? Karen fumed to herself. “Jesus Christ, Karen, I don’t have time for this”, grumbled Guillermo. “Get out of the way!” Shoving Karen roughly aside, Guillermo reached up onto the shelf, knocking over boxes of paper clips and rubber bands onto the floor of the supply closet, ripped open the box of staples and grabbed a refill, and lobbed the box back on the top shelf. “And clean that crap up!” as he stormed towards his meeting, staples and reports clutched tight in his hands. Karen sighed. “Old and in the way, that’s me” she muttered as she straightened up the mess, and went back to her desk.

That’s basically what her ex-husband Stuart had told her on his way out the door. “Neither of us are getting any younger, Karen. And Shaneecy said you’re in the way of my happiness and should just move aside. Don’t you want me to be happy?” At that point, Karen had just wanted him gone, happy or not. Two years of dating and four years of marriage, and then one day Stuart had come home and announced he had met Shaneecy, (Shaneecy? Seriously? What the hell kind of name is Shaneecy?) at the bank, where the young teller had caught his eye. Caught a look at his bank statements, more likely Karen thought, uncharitably. Stuart was convinced he was in love with her, and now Karen was being pushed aside for Stuart and his scheming little interloper. In retrospect, Shaneecy had probably done her a favor by revealing Stuart as the cheating and weak-willed snake in the grass that he was. With the divorce finalized two weeks ago, and most of her things moved from their small but comfortable home she had shared with Stuart into the small, cramped apartment that was all she could afford on her single income, that knowledge was cold comfort at best.

She looked down at the Kansas University financial courses that she kept taking out of her desk drawer and looking at now and again. It seemed like a big step, and she didn’t want to take on any student loans just yet, but maybe she could start a CPA program, earn her degree and start to work for herself doing books for small businesses in the area. There were lots of scholarships for kids, maybe there were some for 30-somethings. As the clock moved towards 5pm, she put the brochure back into her desk and got ready to leave for the day. Taking her purse from under her desk, she moved towards the elevator, but just as she was about to step on, Todd came up behind her with a cart loaded with boxes. “Ooh can I grab that elevator, Karen? I just need to get these up to the 4th floor before I leave tonight” he begged. Karen sighed internally, but turned a smile towards Todd. “Sure thing, in you go.” Karen held the doors open for him as he wheeled the cart in. “Thanks hon…you’re the best!” Todd called back out through the doors as they slid closed. 

As she made her way towards the stairs, Karen couldn’t help but think that her life was just a series of being asked to move aside for others. Move aside for your coworkers to move forward. Move aside for Stuart’s happiness. Move aside from her home to a miniscule apartment. Karen had always thought of herself as being a relatively patient person, but even her patience was wearing thin at this point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which we find out about an auto-repair shop in Lawrence run by a guy named John. His son Dean works there too, and is great with older cars. But not his younger son Sam, who went away to college out of state. Weird coincidence, huh?

Chad was not having a good evening. He loved running the small hardware store here in downtown Lawrence that he had inherited from his father, but he had to admit, the family business sure gave him headaches sometimes. His friends had joked that he was so dedicated to the business that he didn’t have a life outside of it. The shop opened early in the morning so that contractors could stop in and pick things up before their day started, and they stayed open late a few nights a week for the after-work crowd too. The long hours and early start times made any kind of late nights kind of out of the question, which made dating a little bit difficult sometimes. It was so hard meeting people anyway these days. He tried a few of those dating sites, but he never found anyone he clicked with, and after a while gave up on those. He figured if someone was meant to be in his life, they’d show up. In the meantime, he had a business to run. He’d been there for so long that it wasn’t that much of a challenge, but now that he had taken over from his dad, he was making a few over-due changes, first and foremost, to the way the books were kept.

His dad had refused to use anything but ledger books to keep track of their finances, and their bookkeeper, Mrs. Peabody, being as ancient as the dusty ledger books, had gladly gone along with this system. Chad had a sneaking suspicion that the only reason his dad had finally retired was that Mrs. Peabody had announced her retirement a week earlier, and his dad couldn’t face the changes that would be inevitable in the wake of her leaving. Not completely sure of the best way to do them either, only knowing there had to be something better than ledger books, Chad had at downloaded an online bookkeeping software system called FastBooks. After two weeks, he had realized that even though he wasn’t the world’s best or fastest bookkeeper, his business was so small that he could do everything he needed to with the spreadsheet program that was already installed on the computer he had bought for the office a few year ago, and which his dad had been using as expensive paperweight. He cancelled the monthly subscription to the online software, but the problem was that they just couldn’t seem to take a hint, and kept charging him $9.00 a month anyway. For 6 months now. Chad had called and spoke to a variety of managers and kept being assured that he wouldn’t be charged going forward and yet. Kept. Being. Charged. So, the first annoyance of his day was that he had to waste time closing early at the end of the day and going to the bank to see if they couldn’t do something to stop the charges from going through each month. Maybe then FastBooks would take the hint. 

He flipped the sign on the door to “Closed”, pulled the door shut. He decided to grab a coffee at the shop next door before heading to the bank. He promptly spilled half his coffee down the front of his shirt when a kid wearing a Jayhawks hoodie bumped into him as he tried holding the door open for them on his way out of the coffee shop. Probably a student from KU up on the hill, rushing around and not looking where they were going. He grabbed napkins from the glove box and dabbed at the liquid but it was a lost cause that he soon gave up on, as he had to get to the bank before it closed. He pulled out onto Massachusetts Street towards the bank, but on the block before the bank, he stopped at a red light and felt a bump from behind. The idiot behind him, probably looking at her phone while she should have been driving, had put a ding in his bumper. He exchanged insurance information with Shaneecy (Shaneecy? Really? What the hell kind of name is Shaneecy? No wonder she was an idiot, her parents must have been morons) while he looked at the damage. There was only a small dent, but she had also taken out his back taillight, which meant there might be other damage. He’d take it over to the garage and have his friend John take a look at it later, or his son Dean. Both of them were great mechanics, but the kid had a special touch with older model vehicles like his truck. He had been surprised that John’s other son hadn’t also followed him into their family business, but last he heard, the beanpole of a kid had scored a full scholarship to Stanford and was studying law. Good for him. 

Chad hoped the repairs wouldn’t cost too much, or that if it did, his insurance would cover it. Even if it did, his insurance rates would probably just go up. By the time he pulled away from the intersection, he could see the bank manager at the front door of the bank, locking it up for the night. Sighing, he pulled into the driveway of a parking lot to turn around and head home, and was stopped short halfway in by a small minivan that was pulling out just as he was pulling in, and Chad had officially Had Enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but with a bonus: details of a small tan car that might be familiar to some. Excuse me while I go put on some Air Supply.

Walking out the doors to the parking lot, Karen sighed as she neared the small minivan that she had borrowed from her cousin that week to move the last of her things from the house to the apartment. Even though it was a smaller minivan, it was a bigger vehicle than what she was used to, and she didn’t feel very comfortable driving it. She couldn’t wait until the weekend to bring it back to her cousin and get her old tan Pontiac Acadian back. Stuart had teased her about hanging on to the car for so long, calling it “the P.O.S.”, but she had a soft spot for it. It had been the first major purchase she had ever made, and she had a soft spot for it. She and that car had been through a lot together over the years, and it showed, from the crack in the side mirror, to the bunny stickers on the dashboard, to the My Little Pony squeaky toy her niece had hung up around the rearview mirror. 

As she got in the minivan, Karen decided enough was enough. She’d get her car back this weekend, then she’d get her life back together, fix her crummy apartment up, and apply for the CPA program and move towards getting a better career. She was done being a pushover, and making way for everyone but herself, and feeling sorry for herself about it. From now on, she was someone who was going places, and people could just go around her for once. Emboldened by the new direction she was about to take, she pulled forward out of the driveway of the parking lot, where she stopped short at the same time that an old, beat-up truck did. For a moment she thought to put the minivan in reverse and back up out of the way. “Oh no” thought Karen. “Not this time, bub. I am NOT moving.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which some extremely patient officers of the Lawrence Kansas Police Department arrive on the scene.

Chad stared at the driver of the minivan, waving his arms at in a shooing maneuver to indicate she should back up. For some reason, this seemed to tick her off, and she slowly crossed her arms over her chest and mouthed “NO” back at him. What the hell? The back of his car was half onto the road, and he was supposed to move out of the way? Not happening. He smirked at the woman in the car as he slowly put his vehicle in park. 

Karen was sticking to her guns. It was the principal of the thing. Who did this guy think he was, anyway? She lowered her window and called out “You need to move, please!” She said please. That was perfectly polite, right? Firm, but polite. Just because she wasn’t going to be a pushover anymore didn’t mean she had to be rude about it. The man in the truck lowered his window and yelled “No, YOU need to move” then raised his window back up and stared back at her. Well no sir. That kind of thing was just not going to fly. However, she couldn’t just keep sitting there. This could turn into one of those road rage things. So, she got her cell phone out and called the only number she could think of for help in this situation. 

“Lawrence 911, what’s your emergency?” Karen explained “I’m trying to leave a parking lot and another car won’t let me leave and I need some help here. Please send an officer to get this guy to move his truck out of the way.” Dead silence for a beat, and then the dispatcher responded. “Ma’am? Could you repeat that?” Karen definitely did not roll her eyes, and repeated what she had just said, and added “This could be a road rage incident, and I don’t want that to happen. No one wants that to happen, right?” Another beat of silence. “Ma’am, police officers are on their way. Please stay put until they get there.” Well, thought Karen, that’s more like it. “Thank you. I’ll just wait here then.”

About 20 minutes later, a Lawrence Police Department car pulled up to the side of the road, and two officers got out. One approached Chad’s car as the other approached the minivan. “License and registration, sir” the office said to Chad. He handed over the paperwork, watching as the woman did the same for the other officer. “What seems to be happening here, sir?” Chad told her how he had tried to pull into the parking lot, but was blocked by the minivan, which could easily back up, and that she refused to back up, and then called the cops. “Why don’t you just back your car up, sir, and let her go?” the officer asked. Chad recounted his very bad, no-good day, and ended with “It’s the principle of the thing now. I got nowhere to go; I can just stay here all night.” The officer just looked back at him for a moment, and then up at her partner. 

Karen watched as Chad handed over his license and registration, just as she was handing over hers to the officer at her window. She explained what had happened. The officer asked “Ma’am.” “Oh please, call me Karen.” The officer took a breath and continued, “Karen. Can you please just back up so the other car can go?” Karen looked down at the steering wheel, took a deep breath, looked the officer in the eye, and stated firmly, “Nope. I’m not moving. He can move.” As the officer’s gaze hardened, Karen lost her nerve a bit and started babbling nervously. “I mean, this vehicle is just way too large, it’s huge. If I try to back it up, I’ll probably crash it.” She snapped her mouth shut in an attempt to cease the verbal diarrhea spewing from her mouth, and stared back at the steering wheel as the officer looked up at his partner just as she had looked across at him. 

At that moment, another Lawrence PD car pulled up, and a sergeant walked over. “What seems to be going on here, officers?” The two officers filled him in. He looked at Chad’s car, then at Karen’s car, then at his two officers. “You guys got this. See you back at the station” he yelled over his shoulder as he moved quickly back to his car. No way was he getting caught up in this nonsense. Nope. Just, nope. He wondered if the day-old donuts had been set out at the gas station and decided to stop in there to check on the way back to the station.

The two officers looked at the sergeant’s taillights growing smaller in the distance, then looked at each other. They both walked over to Chad’s car. “Sir, this is really a massive waste of our time” one said. “Can you just move?” the other asked. Chad didn’t event blink before responding, “Nope. I didn’t call you guys, she did. I’ll sit here all night if I have to.” The two officers moved over to Karen’s car for one more try. “Ma’am? So…how about you move your car right now and we can all move on with our lives?” Karen had never called the police before in her entire life, and she couldn’t help thinking that it was not going the way she had expected it to. She was no expert on what the police could or couldn’t do, but surely, they could do something about this? I mean, they were supposed to protect people from being taken advantage of, right? Well if they weren’t going to stand up for her, she was just going to have to do it herself. Frustrated and angry, she yelled “WHY WON’T YOU JUST MAKE HIM MOVE? UGH THE POLICE SUCK!” Immediately, Karen regretted her outburst, especially when she looked up at the stony faces of the officers. She wasn’t sure what to say, and didn’t want to make it worse than it already was. Just as she was about to start to try to apologize, one of the officers said “First of all, we don’t have the legal authority to make either one of you move, this is private property. Second of all, grow up. Third of all, we’re leaving. Have a good night.” And with that, the officers walked over to their squad car, got in, and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which a great many things are discussed. A longer chapter, but hopefully worth it. For anyone who has read this far, thank you, and my condolences.

The silence after the officers left was deafening. Karen stared at the dashboard, and wondered how long she would sit have to sit here for until the man finally got fed up and left. She felt terrible about what she said to the officers, who really had just been trying to help, and resolved to send a nice platter of coffee and pastries over to them the next day to make up for it. Decision made, she looked back over at him. He looked like a normal person, from what she could see of him through the windshield. He seemed about her same age, and looked like he might even be kind, when he wasn’t being a stubborn jerk to people in parking lots. From his truck, and his flannel shirt, he looked like he probably put in an honest day’s work, someone who people respected. “People probably move out of his way all the time” she groused to herself. “Well, not this chick. Not today.” She was tired. Tired of moving aside, being pushed aside. Thinking about all she had been through recently, her eyes started to tear up. 

Chad looked over at the other car, muttering to himself. “Sit here until the end of time, if I have to.” The other driver sitting there looked a little calmer, and after a few minutes, he felt himself calming down a little too. The day kept dragging on, and it had been a long one already. Maybe she would cave in and move soon. She actually looked like she might be a decent person when she wasn’t being a menace in parking lots. A little unhinged for sure, but he wasn’t feeling that mentally balanced himself at the moment. Now that the heat of the moment was cooling off, he was starting to realize how ridiculous this situation was. Still, he couldn’t just cave now. He snugged down a little further in his seat and let his gaze rest across the windshields. To be honest, she (Karen, he thought the officer had called her), Karen looked mostly tired and on the verge of tears, which made him feel a little uncomfortable with himself, if he was being honest. The thought of making anyone cry didn’t sit well with him. “Even parking lot lunatics” he thought to himself. The driver moved, apparently lowering her window because now she was waving at him. “Oh boy, here we go” he murmured as he lowered his window too. 

Karen sat in the minivan, eyes wet with barely held-back tears, contemplating the life choices that had led her to this point. The more time that passed, the worse she felt about being stuck here. Stuck isn’t moving forward, she thought to herself. Time to take action, but what to do? Even when the officers asked, he wouldn’t move. She had to admit, she hadn’t asked him very nicely earlier. He looked a little calmer now. Maybe he could be reasoned with. 

Karen lowered her window and waved at him to get his attention. “Yoo-hoo! Sir!” she called over, waving her hand at him. She saw his head poke out of his window as he yelled “Chad!” At her look of confusion, he tried again. “My name is Chad” he yelled. “Karen” he heard yelled back at him. Great, now they were yelling at each other. 

Chad seemed more irritated than before, not less. Yelling across at each other was not improving anything. Although at least they knew each other’s names, so they could now yell at each other like civilized people. Civilized, Karen mused to herself, when suddenly an idea occurred to her. What fresh hell is this, Chad wondered, as he saw Karen get out of the minivan and stand next to the door. Sighing, he got out of his car and stood at his door, too. Without the windshields in the way, he could see that she was actually pretty attractive, even if she looked a bit tired and teary-eyed. 

Wow, he’s actually kind of cute, Karen thought to herself, even with the unfortunate brown stain on his shirt, then shook the thought off. “Do you think we could talk about this?” she asked. “Sure”, Chad replied. “Let’s talk about how you can put your car in reverse so that I can pull into this parking lot, and then we can both go on with the rest of our lives.” His words galvanized her. Straightening up and squaring her shoulders, she replied, quietly but firmly, “No.” Chad stared at her a moment, thinking over his options. Now that they were out of their cars and actually talking, she didn’t look as crazed as before. Maybe if he figured out why she was so against moving out of the way, he could figure out a way to get her to move. Although, maybe he could be talked into moving at this point too, since he was still feeling like a little bit of a heel as he more clearly saw that Karen seemed to still be on the verge of tears, if not still looking determined despite it. “Ok. Fine. You won’t move. Mind telling me why?” 

He wants to know why? Fine, Karen thought. “Sure. I’ll give you the Readers Digest version” and explained to him about her dead-end job, her whiny and demanding manager, and finally, Stuart. “Shaneecy?” Chad asked, interrupting her. “I know, right? What a horrible name! Wait, do you know her?” Karen didn’t think he looked like the kind of guy would be friends with anyone like that, but then again, she never thought Stuart would leave her, much less for someone like that. “No, not really” Chad responded. “Go on” he urged her. “There’s not much more to tell. I moved into my crummy small apartment that needs a lot of work, and borrowed this minivan from my cousin to move my stuff, and when I pulled out, you pulled in, and I just thought…” she trailed off. Looked back at him. “I just thought, I’ve had enough, I’m not being pushed aside again. I just…” Karen looked at him imploringly. “I just…I have to stand up for myself. There’s no one else to,” she sniffed, “and I can’t go on like that.” She looked down, a single tear running down the side of her cheek. 

“I think I get it”, Chad responded, moving closer to the front of his car. “Here, you need a hankie?” pulling one out and handing it over the hoods of the cars towards her. “Thank you” she responded, moving towards the front of the minivan. “I don’t know anyone who still carries handkerchiefs anymore.” Karen smiled, as she dabbed at her cheek and eyes. “Well, I’m kind of old-fashioned like that, I guess. Carrying hankies, holding doors open, which incidentally is part of why my day was going so crummy.” Karen looked up at him, curiosity in her eyes. “What do you mean? she asked, and Chad proceeded to describe his no-good, very bad day, including having his taillight demolished by Shaneecy of all people. “What kind of a name is Shaneecy, anyway?” Chad said, laughing. “Oh my God, I know, right?” exclaimed Karen. She grinned, and he grinned back. “Anyway, I pulled into this parking lot so I could turn around, and then…there you were.” She smiled over at him. “There I was, and there you were. And now, here we are.” She looked down, shy all of a sudden. 

“Hey Karen?” he asked. She looked back up. “Yeah?” He cleared his throat and looked off into the distance and then back at her. “I run a hardware store down the road here, so, I’m kind of handy. I might be able to give you hand with some things around your apartment. I mean, you can probably do whatever needs to be done, but if you need some advice, or some help, or maybe just a good deal on some supplies…” Words seemed to leave him as he gazed into Karen’s eyes, tearing up again. “No, don’t cry, oh geez, I’m terrible at this.” Karen shook her head, laughing. “No, no you’re not. I’m just…yes, that would be great. But first, we probably have to leave this parking lot, huh?” They both looked away and back at each other, neither sure how to resolve things. “How about”, Karen started as she moved across the front of her car towards Chad, as he was moving towards the front of his car towards her, blurting out “How about”. They chuckled, and standing face to face now, Chad nodded down at her. His eyes looked so kind, and she found herself unable to look away from his gaze as softly, he said, “You go first, ok? I insist.” Her eyes misting up a little, she sniffed, and giving a small laugh that he found absolutely charming, said, “Why don’t we both back up at the same time, ok? I’ll pull into the parking lot and you can come in.” 

Now that it came down to it, Chad was sure he didn’t want her to move out of the way. She’d had enough of that in her life, and he wasn’t going to contribute to that. “No, really, traffic has died down, there’s hardly any cars now. I’ll back up and move against the curb here, and then…you can pull out of here and…go on your way, I guess.” He felt a little saddened at the thought. 

Karen thought it over for a moment. Now that she had a choice about it, moving out of the way didn’t seem so bad. But maybe there was a better solution. “How about a compromise?” she offered. “We both back up at the same time.” Chad nodded in agreement, liking where this was going so far. “And then?” he almost whispered, gazing down into her eyes. “And then I’ll pull into one of the spaces here, and you can do the same.” Chad looked up at her, not understanding. “Then we can both walk over to the Jaybird Diner next door, and get a cup of coffee, seeing as half your cup earlier wound up on your shirt. If you want to, I mean. Maybe some apple pie, too. Their apple pie is really good. It’s my favorite. Do you like pie? Oh god, I’m babbling.” She looked down, seeming suddenly unsure of herself. “Hey, Karen?” Chad asked softly, moving closer, and taking her hand. “Yes, Chad?” looking up at him, eyes wide and hopeful. “I love me some pie” he murmured, as he bent down and grazed her lips in a chaste and tender kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (INTERNAL SQUEE FOR FLUFFY HAPPY ENDING)
> 
> And just like a Ginsu commercial: But wait - there's more! I had to include an epilogue.


	6. Epilogue

“The Great Road Rage Parking Lot Standoff Incident” went down in Lawrence Police Department history as the most ridiculous call of 2019. It went a little bit viral on their vastly amusing Twitter account, garnering over 21,000 likes, and over 8,000 retweets, and even spurred hashtags like “#KarenAndChadForever”. Rumor has it that it may have even inspired some fan fiction.

Karen and Chad enjoyed their coffee that evening, talking well into the evening. As it turned out, they had a lot in common besides having crummy streaks of luck. Karen amused Chad with stories of horrible managers, and in turn, Chad made her laugh over the ancient bookkeeping system they used. Chad wound up helping out around her apartment. He even helped her move some furniture around. Karen wound up getting her CPA certificate, and found herself a job doing bookkeeping for small businesses around Lawrence, including at a small, family-owned hardware store on Massachusetts Street. At their wedding in the spring of the following year, the entire Lawrence Police Department was invited. They, in turn, surprised the happy couple by forming an honor guard for them as they entered the room. Everyone had a wonderful night, and the pie and donut dessert bar at the end of the evening scored rave reviews by all. And as they say, they lived happily ever after.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who stuck it out to the bitter end:
> 
> My apologies for the time you spent reading this fluffy crack that you will never get back. 
> 
> And, thank you. 
> 
> And finally, please check out the Twitter account of the Lawrence Kansas Police Department - it's hilarious, and entertaining as hell. I mean, is there any other PD Twitter account clever enough to have inspired a fan-fic? I rest my case.
> 
> PS - #KarenAndChadForever


End file.
